


Honor

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts during Fair Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

I hurry into my quarters, neatly kicking my heels into the corner. All I can say is that Murphy is one sadistic SOB. Ok, I'll admit it, as much as I hate being the center of attention, couldn't whoever it was have waited just five more minutes before they beamed Colonel O'Neill away to…wherever he is. I like the Colonel, and he's a great CO…but after two years it would have been nice to have a little something, a little recognition.

It's silly, really. I know him by now. He's never going to be called an effusive, bubbly guy. He's more the quiet, as long as I'm not screaming at you, you're doing ok, sort of man. And I can deal with that. Besides, the cat that ate the cream look on his face was enough. I think.

I take off my jacket and toss it on my bunk, reaching for the zip in the back of my skirt. It feels silly to take time for a wardrobe change in the middle of a crisis but…well face it; heels and panty hose are not really suited for potentially having to go off world.

It only takes me a minute to get into my BDU's and boots. I reach into my closet for my shirt and pull it out. It feels wrong. Starchy and stiff. This isn't one of my shirts. I hold it up so I can see it better. It's brand new. Over the left pocket is a nametape. 'Maj. Carter'. A new set of dog tags are hanging from the hanger as well. I take a look, not surprised to find out that they're new too. I shake my head and grin. How long had the Colonel known about my promotion? At least several days to get the new nametape and tags made.

There's a slip of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. I pull it out, shoving the shirt under my arm. 'Carter, so I'm pulling rank, but I wanted the honor of sewing the first new tag on myself. Besides it's sort of an O'Neill family tradition. Congratulations'.

Remembering that I've more than used up the ten minutes I promised the general, I pull my old tags from around my neck, replacing them with the new ones and slip the BDU shirt on over my T-shirt. I hurry from the room, jogging a bit in the halls. 

Now all we gotta do is find the Colonel so I can thank him. And more importantly, I can ask him how in the heck he got into my quarters.

~Fin~  


 


End file.
